There he is!
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Amor. Evite se possível. Bryan x Tala. Yaoi.


**Título:** There he is!!**  
Sumário: **Amor. Evite se possível.**  
Autora:** Lily Carroll**  
Beta:** Dana Norram  
**Disclaimer:** Essa fic (tenta) seguir as regras do Novo Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa e contém doses saudáveis e meigas de yaoi e de humor. Caso o romance não seja do seu gosto, clique em "voltar" e faça de conta que o mundo é um local mais hétero e sem graça.

* * *

**There he is!!  
**por Lily Carroll

_O mundo é uma merda._

Essa é a única conclusão que chego após uma hora e dez minutos encarando esse armário idiota. Nem o batido e velho clichê de "O Mundo Não É Justo" seria o bastante para definir a minha situação atual. Definitivamente não.

A cada segundo sou levado a acreditar que será necessário aprender uns oito idiomas diferentes para descrever como o mundo, o destino, Tao, sephiroth ou qualquer uma dessas denominações babacas é uma grande merda!

E tão _injusto_.

Vejam meu caso, por exemplo: orfanato, abadia chefiada por um velho lunático de cabelo roxo (e com um fetiche para lá de duvidoso por máscaras!), planos de dominação mundial com times de _beyblade_...e por aí vai.

E nesse "e por aí vai" onde exatamente está o maior "X da Questão". Além do motivo de eu estar aqui nesse momento, sentado sozinho no vestiário do estádio, encarando esse armário como se ele fosse o culpado da coisa toda.

Entendam. _Eu_ passei quase que toda a minha infância nas mãos de médicos que devem ter feito estágio com o doutor Mengele**¹**. Isso sem contar os laboratórios que mais pareciam filiais do consultório do Dr. Frankenstein. Eram experiências dolorosas, treinos exaustivos, castigos para fazer de mim o soldado perfeito e sem sentimentos. Eu deveria ser a versão russa do Exterminador do Futuro, mas em vez disso...

Em vez disso eu faço a maior burrada da Terra, agindo como um idiota movido por ciúmes... do Tala!

Essa é a grande ironia do mundo. Ou justiça poética, se preferirem. Minha única certeza é que faço questão de jogar na cara de Boris sobre a competência dos cientistas que ele empregou e da furada que foram os experimentos de última geração daquele fracassado. Ele realmente não tinha muitas chances nesse lance de dominação global...

_Merda de mundo. Merda de experiências fracassadas. Merda de... sentimentos adolescentes!_

A verdade é que quando comecei a me sentir dessa forma, culpei os hormônios. Afinal, um dia você é um cara perfeitamente racional e prático, com preocupações básicas, cuidado da própria vida e no outro, _PUUFT_! Lá estava aquela sopa de hormônios zoando sua cabeça e fazendo misérias com seu corpo. Aposto que nem os cientistas do Boris fariam um trabalho tão bom nesse sentido.

Culpa dos hormônios. Eles eram os responsáveis por tudo! E, para completar, essas "mudanças químicas" começaram a ter reações físicas _com _o Tala.

Era simplesmente embaraçoso. Eu passei a evitar a aproximação do ruivo como se, repentinamente, estivesse alérgico a ele. Quando éramos obrigados a conversar, eu realmente _lutava_ para olhar para pontos sobre a sua cabeça ou ombros, porque quando nossos olhos se encontravam... eu não sabia o que fazer.

Na verdade, eu sabia sim. E com uma imensa riqueza de detalhes.

A melhor ideia que tive foi esperar que as coisas passassem e toda aquela situação incômoda tivesse um fim. _"Só uma fase" _foi o que toda minha pesquisa e leitura sobre o assunto disseram, aliás.

E eu esperei.

Mas continuou lá. Aquela sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo _não_ ('Isso fazia sentido?'), o frio no estômago e calor no rosto ('Certo, poderia ser uma doença?'), desatenção e a perda de interesse até mesmo quando o assunto envolvesse _beyblades_ e sorvete de menta ('Quem é você e o que fez com Bryan?!').

Foi quando comecei a culpar o próprio Tala.

Revisei cada conversa e cada palavra, desde estratégias para campeonatos até as besteiras que falávamos durante o café da manhã. Todo nosso convívio e até nossos silêncios. E sabem qual foi minha conclusão? Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre esteve presente na minha vida.

Bem, o que posso esperar? Crescemos juntos. Ele sempre foi o meu melhor amigo e, quando os planos do Boris foram para vala junto com a dissolução da Biovolt, foi Tala quem lutou para que continuássemos convivendo na mesma casa. Spencer, Ian e eu não éramos apenas o time principal, éramos a família dele!

Era tudo culpa dele, do Tala, certo? Seu desejo de manter o grupo unido, a dedicação para termos uma nova vida, todas às vezes que sabia o que dizer quando alguém estava aborrecido, mesmo que negasse veemente que existisse qualquer problema.

Tala estava sempre lá. Fosse para mim, fosse para o time.

Sendo assim, a situação de incômoda e estranha evoluiu para uma guerra fria semiconstante com o resto do mundo. Repentinamente, todas as pessoas ao nosso redor passaram encarar Tala de uma maneira — na minha opinião — nada saudável para elas.

Por que cargas d'água aquelas garotas irritantes teimavam em querer tirar fotos agarradas com ele? Para que tanto tempo gasto em coletivas de impressa inúteis cheias de perguntas de cunho pessoal? E o que esses palhaços que acham que são _bladers_ tanto olham para o ruivo?

Os comentários e conversas nos vestiários e alas de concentrações dos torneios, com populares tópicos de "Quem está solteiro?" ou "Olha aquela bunda e aquelas pernas!" também não ajudavam em nada nessa equação (_'Ei, se o pequeno lobo ainda 'tá sozinho, eu não me importo de montar uma matilha com ele'_... ou ainda _'Quem sabe eu não possa ajudar aquele russo a sair daquelas calças apertadas?'_).

É claro que isso sempre rendia olhares assassinos e alguma réplica afiada de minha parte ou, mais comumente, algum competidor tendo sua _beyblade_ destruída na cuia igual _"a sua cara, se eu escutar mais um pio de você"_. De um modo geral, isso vinha funcionando perfeitamente bem.

Até hoje. Quando eu soquei aquele cara no meio do estádio.

Não consigo deixar de gemer, envergonhado, ao relembrar a coisa toda. Era uma competição de aquecimento do torneio americano. Nada muito burocrático ou mesmo algo do circuito da BBA. Os times eram, em sua maioria, de iniciantes com poucas caras conhecidas. Nada de anormal. Ao menos até a hora em que encontramos nossos adversários e de eu perceber que havia algo errado com eles.

Na verdade, havia algo errado na forma como o líder do outro time encarava o Tala.

Ele não parecia estar estudando o oponente para a rodada de _beyblade_ e os sorrisos convencidos não eram por ele ter alguma estratégica infalível contra a Wolborg. Não, ah, _não mesmo_.

Aquele cara estava paquerando o ruivo descaradamente e na frente de todo mundo!

Eu tentei. Ao menos tenho isso em minha defesa. Tentei com toda força de vontade manter a calma e a indiferença naquela situação que deixaria até Kai, o "Príncipe do Gelo", orgulhoso. Contei até dez bem devagar e de trás para frente (_cinco vezes, eu juro!_), respirei fundo, tentei prestar atenção aos comentários estúpidos de Brad Best e A.J. Topper sobre as partidas. Cheguei ao cúmulo de cantarolar uma música da Ming Ming!

Mas quando o "Senhor-Estou-Fodendo-Tala-Com-Os-Olhos" se aproximou com a desculpa de "cumprimentar" o ruivo antes da partida e sugeriu uma "confraternização" depois da competição, eu mandei todo aquele papo _zen_, de autocontrole pela janela e parti para cima do infeliz.

Quando dei por mim estava sendo segurado com força por Spencer, que lutava para me impedir de ir para cima do cara outra vez, que por sua vez era amparado pelos companheiros de time, seu nariz sangrando.

Existem visões que paralisam as ações do homem e os estarrecem, deixando-os mudos e terrificados. Seja a visão da morte e de destruição das guerras ou legiões de famintos na África às ruínas das antigas e grandiosas civilizações agora esquecidas e mortas. São faces do desespero que fazem até o mais forte dos homens parar e refletir de cabeça baixa. Um pesar melancólico sobre o seu lugar no mundo...

O que eu vi naquele momento foi algo do mesmo nível.

Tala estava me encarando. Ele não gritou ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Não me olhou com raiva ou desaprovação. Nem tristeza ou desgosto. _Nada_.

Eu gelei. Fiquei ansioso e assustado. Senti meu estômago afundar e finalmente parei de lutar contra Spencer. Os juízes e alguns seguranças estavam chegando para resolver a situação, mas eu não podia me importar menos com eles. Então, num tom baixo e vazio, Tala simplesmente disse:

"Você vai ficar fora da partida de hoje, Bryan. Espere no vestiário."

E aqui estou.

_Merda_.

A pior parte disso tudo é encarar o fato que se sou o único culpado aqui. Simples assim. Nada da paranóia sobre hormônios ou de que existe um ser superior que se diverte _me_ sacaneando.

A verdade é bem mais vergonhosa.

Sou culpado de ter caído no maior clichê da face de Terra, enredo de nove em cada dez filmes de adolescentes. Eu amo o meu melhor amigo e nunca me declarei com medo da reação dele.

Eu me esforçava nos treinos e em qualquer coisa na abadia, se isso significasse que Tala seria poupado de outra rodada de teste nos laboratórios. Acabava com o maior número de adversários nas cuias, não importava os meios sujos que tivesse que usar, se isso ajudasse o ruivo de alguma forma. Ficava puto com toda proximidade dele com o Kai (tanto que quando ele foi morar com Tyson e cuidar da própria vida, fui eu quem organizou a festa de despedida).

E também fui o responsável pelo pequeno acidente de Garland, que o deixou dois meses com o braço enfaixado.

Pronto. Admiti. É isso. A vida é uma merda e eu sou um idiota. Pior, sou um idiota apaixonado!

Se toda essa confusão vai mudar alguma coisa?

Lógico que não.

Imagine só a cena: _"Tala, eu amo você. Quer ser meu namorado?"_

_Argh!_ Se ele não rir disso, eu mesmo vou cair na gargalhada. Além do mais, nem tenho ideia do que o ruivo sente! Ok, somos amigos e a única família que temos, mas definitivamente não tô afim de ser _abraçado como um irmão_ por ele.

É assim que as coisas serão: ele me suspende do time por hoje, fico de cara amarrada por alguns dias e terei um treinamento de cão como castigo. A mídia vai fazer algum terrorismo sobre "ações violentas no beystadion" e "temperamento imprevisível e violento" e, depois de umas duas semanas, esquecemos o ocorrido e tudo volta ao seu curso normal.

"Bryan o que você quis dizer com _'Fica longe do meu namorado'_?"

... ou talvez eu cometa suicídio nesse momento, esmagando minha cabeça contra o armário.

Viro-me devagar e encontro o ruivo em pé, parado, próximo de mim. O rosto dele continua aquela máscara sem expressão e, mais uma vez, sinto meu estômago dando voltas e voltas. Mas, espera um minuto... _o que foi que ele perguntou?_

"Hum?" Eu tento ganhar tempo até conseguir ter uma morte rápida que me poupe do rumo dessa conversa. Tala é, infelizmente, mais ligeiro.

"Depois de socar o nariz do Mike e partir para a sua tentativa de assassinato em rede nacional, você gritou para ele ficar longe do seu namorado se não quisesse ter a beyblade enfiada no-"

"_Mike_?"

"O cara que você socou. É o nome dele."

"Ah." Até penso em perguntar _porque _ele sabe o nome do indivíduo, mas opto por ficar calado e volto a encarar o armário. Minha boca está seca e a forma como meu coração bate rápido começa a me incomodar.

Eu não acredito que disse aquilo. Se bem que, pensando um pouco, a segunda parte é algo que eu realmente diria...

Será que Boris me aceitaria de volta para o time dele e aos planos idiotas de dominar o mundo? Será que ainda existe aquela tal de Legião Estrangeira? Na pior das hipóteses, posso pedir abrigo na casa daquele paspalho do Kynomia, ele não negaria abrigo para um foragido. Não, acho que Kai seria contra a ideia...

"Spencer tinha razão."

Meu trem de pensamento descarrilha e antes de levantar para conferir os mortos, eu olho para Tala, surpreso. Ele senta no banco, mantendo uma pequena distância de mim e continua a falar.

"Spencer já havia me alertado que você poderia fazer uma besteira cedo ou tarde. Mas _nem _ele imaginava uma besteira televisionada. Acho que Ray fez algum comentário a respeito... não foi aquele francês, Olivier e a Hillary."

A quantidade de pessoas mencionadas começa a dar um nó na minha cabeça. Isso sem contar a vontade de socar algumas delas sem nem precisar saber _porque _elas merecerem serem espancadas. Por que toda essa gente estava falando de mim? Elas não sabem da missa a metade e mal sabem que eu gosto de sorvete de menta quanto mais sobre as besteiras que eu posso fazer porque algum cretino deu em cima do MEU lobo.

Ok, agora eu estou ficando com medo de mim mesmo. Por outro lado, acabo me lembrando o motivo de virmos para esse lugar, em primeiro lugar.

"Tala, nós vencemos a partida? Como Ian se saiu no meu lugar?"

Tala parece hesitar por um instante e seu rosto vai ficando tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo antes de, por fim, responder.

"Nós vencemos. Ganhamos duas das três rodadas. Ian se saiu muito bem, mas temos que levar em conta que eram adversários medianos."

"E quem perdeu...?" Não consigo evitar a pergunta e me arrependo automaticamente dela. Tala está com aquele olhar indefeso que.... _ah, merda_... não posso pensar nisso agora!

"Eu não conseguia me concentrar." Sua voz é baixa e num tom de desculpas e isso me faz me sentir ainda pior. "Foi uma derrota inadmissível e amadora. Cometi erros primários e irei corrigir isso."

"Você não precisa se justificar, Tala."

"Eu sei." Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo. O silêncio paira entre nós, pesado e incômodo. Quando seus olhos se abrem, ele parece ter tomado uma decisão. "A partir de amanhã, teremos um novo programa de treinamento. Você deve ficar suspenso por algumas partidas pelo distúrbio no stadion e terá que voltar em forma quando o torneio começar para valer."

É isso. Vamos fazer de conta que eu não disse nada, vamos desviar e evitar entrevistas e logo tudo será esquecido e voltaremos a o que era antes.

_A mesma merda de antes..._

"Nós nunca fomos ao cinema."

Tala piscou. Eu também pisquei. _O que raios eu estou fazendo?_

"Mas podemos fazer outras coisas. Você gosta de museus, não? Por isso você gosta tanto de pegar o metrô quando estamos em Moscou."

Ele continua em silêncio e minha voz quase trava, mas me obrigo a continuar.

"Eu gosto quando você usa aquele moletom preto à noite. E quando ficamos assistindo qualquer bobagem na televisão e podemos ver novos episódios de House, mas eu quero alugar aquele filme novo de zumbis. Eu sei que você não gosta de cozinhar, mas sua comida é muito melhor que o de Spencer. Aquele restaurante que você gosta... tem de agendar as mesas para jantar?"

É como cair de um precipício. O tempo parece ficar mais lento e denso, mas as palavras continuam a sair enquanto o ruivo permanece quieto e sem saber como reagir. Eu havia tomado minha própria decisão, estava de saco cheio de toda a situação e chegava a hora de agir como homem.

E, se não desse certo, eu arriscaria a Legião Estrangeira ou a asilo na casa de Tyson até o final do dia.

"Eu não esqueço datas. Nenhuma delas, então você não precisa se preocupar com isso. E sou ciumento. Certo, você já percebeu. Mas temos que convir que esse Mike provocou a coisa toda. Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa, mas não é como..."

"Bryan, por que está fazendo isso?" Paro de falar, aliviado por Tala finalmente ter quebrado seu aparente voto de silêncio, mas tenho dúvidas se gostei do tom de sua voz. "Você sabe o que está me dizendo?"

"Acho que estou assumindo que sou um paranóico ciumento e que gosto de você." Respondo com uma sinceridade que pega até a mim mesmo de surpresa.

O ruivo também parece surpreso. Na minha mente, eu já ouço as cornetas da Legião. Ou o ronco do estômago de Tyson. Fecho os olhos esperando a sentença.

"Obrigado." Agradece Tala, soando aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

Paro um minuto, avaliando sua resposta. O lado realista na minha cabeça esperava um cyber Tala programado para acabar com as declarações melosas. Já o lado otimista aguardava uma cena mais quente, com beijos e uns amassos em pleno vestiário.

Um 'obrigado' realmente não fazia parte dos planos. "Por que... por que está me agradecendo?"

"Porque todos acreditavam que você nunca admitiria isso. Spencer dizia que você não admitia nem para você mesmo que sentia alguma coisa. Ian havia sugerido fazer um plano de seguro contra seus ataques nas partidas de beyblade." Tala responde tranquilamente, olhando para o alto como se estivesse lembrando de algum fato corriqueiro que aconteceu ao caminho do mercado, em vez de confirmar que todos nossos conhecidos acreditarem que sou um psicopata em potencial.

"E você não ouviu o que eles diziam?" Replico, mais calmo, e deixo o velho sorriso maldoso surgir na minha face enquanto ele finalmente olha para mim.

"Eu acreditei em você." A frase é dita com convicção e segurança e eu sinto meu rosto ficar quente e corado como o de uma colegial numa tarde quente em que Tala acabou de tirar a camisa...

"Você acreditou em um sentimento que eu escondia até de mim?"

Um sorriso convencido surge em seus lábios."Não, acreditei que o ciúme que você demonstrava até do padeiro eram indicações suficientes que você iria se declarar cedo ou tarde. Além do que-" E aqui a voz dele baixou quase para um sussurro. "Eu me sinto da mesma forma."

_Já disse como amo esse cara?_

Fico de pé, de frente para ruivo, que me observa com curiosidade. Procuro sua mão e o faço se levantar e deixo nossos dedos se entrelaçarem. Eu sempre quis fazer isso, por mais bobo que fosse. Dou um sorriso satisfeito.

"Ah. Bom. Você acha que vamos dar certo?" Piegas, eu sei. Completamente clichê isso tudo. _Mas dane-se!_ Tala me ama e isso é tudo que eu preciso saber. Estou quase mandando uma cesta de desculpas para aquele tal de Mike com um bilhete de agradecimentos e uma nota que qualquer tentativa de aproximação com o Tala resultará num longo período de internação hospitalar.

"Bem, você já fez a parte mais embaraçosa na frente do estádio." Dou um resmungo ao lembrar da cena e percebo que inconscientemente nossos rostos se aproximaram e sinto sua respiração hesitante.

Chamem-me de babaca e de candidato a virgem de 40 anos, mas esse também é meu primeiro beijo.

Não é um beijo como nos filmes. Não é perfeito como um sonho e nenhuma daquelas descrições melosas dos livros de aeroporto. E é _bem _diferente do que eu imaginava.

O primeiro toque nos lábios é experimental e sem confiança, mas o gosto de balas de menta e chocolate me encoraja a aprofundar mais o beijo.

É desajeitado, tímido com saliva e dentes demais. Movo minha cabeça procurando um ângulo mais confortável e quase perdemos o equilibro ao esbarrar numa cadeira e terminamos apoiados no armário, que balança queixoso com nosso peso e ameaça cair sobre nós.

A respiração de Tala faz cócegas e não tenho ideia do que fazer com minhas mãos e elas acabam subindo até a cintura de dele e ficando por lá mesmo, apertando e acariciando. Tala dá um gemido abafado e eu começo a ficar sem ar.

E, quando termina, ambos temos o sorriso mais bobo e feliz do mundo no rosto.

Sabem? Estou começando a acreditar que o mundo ainda tem salvação.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ Josef Mengele** foi um dos mais cruéis médicos/cientistas do complexo Auschwitz-Birkenau, na Alemanha nazista, responsável por experimentos e mortes de inúmeros prisioneiros. Sei que é um assunto meio mórbido para a fic, mas a comparação me pareceu válida (pelo menos vindo de alguém como Bryan).

* * *

**Notas da Lily:**

**(x) **A história aqui se passa após a fase "G-Revolution", então, pelas minhas contas, Tala e Bryan deve estar entre 16 e 17 anos.

**(x)** Essa fic sofreu várias mudanças durante o percurso. Em sua primeira forma, ela era narrada em 3ª pessoa e tinha como música-tema "Show me Love" da dupla _T.A.T.U._. Então, ela ficou empacada por uns três meses até eu assistir a animação _over fofa _com "There she Is!!", ficar viciada na música e optar em mudar o sexo da fic para o POV do Falcão... e aqui estamos.

**(x) **Um grande "_thank u"_ para Annelise, que leu a versão beta da fic e um bombom para a Dana, que revisou e deu sugestões para o final.

**(x) **Não tenho muita experiência com fics de humor, mas gostei de brincar com um mundo mais "feliz" dos _Demolitions Boys_. E, aí, o que acharam? Dúvidas, declarações de amor e tortas de limão são tremendamente bem-vindas!


End file.
